theanimelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiverse Troubles
Multiverse Troubles is an episode of Anime: Evolution, most likely an animated short but the timeline is 30 minutes. This episode is the only full-episode to not feature any of the majority main, major or minor characters but featuring characters that were included in the series. Plot Shredder from the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles accidentally transports his characters into The AnimeLand and similar to the movie, Turtles Forever, he tries to find Shredder in this universe. He finds the search for Ch'rell but unfortunatley Ch'rell and Karai have been taken over by Mike Teavee, the Nickelodeon Shredder and Karai. But, during the courses of the capture, Mike Teavee has trapped the Nickelodeon Shredder and hypnotized the Nickelodeon Karai to be his slave and uses his advance brain along with Dimension X machinery, Utrom science, Kraang technology and Level 20 technology level devices found in the remaining parts of the Anihilaarg; he was able to create television foot soldiers with the look like the robotic Foot Soldiers in the movie but with TV screens in their chest for advance power, the human army and evil citizens get a heavy dose of mutagen with yokais contacted to them making eveyone half-demon and everyone wearing black watches similar to that of the Prototype Omnitrix allowing them to transform into aliens (mostly seen are the Galvaic Mechamorphs, Galvins, Vulpamancers, Splixsons and Appoplexians). Now; The 1987 Turtles, Randy Cunningham, InuYasha, Steve and Blue, The Warner Siblings, PaRappa and Finn had to stop them but they get transported into several universes. The first universe they go is in New York City of 1987 in the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series where the Turtles saves April O'Neil and Casey Jones. Then, they go to their hideout where they receive some of the Technodrome technology. Then, they go to Norrisville where Howard Weinerman has been transformed into a dragon and almost all of the classmates are half-demons. Hannibal McFist and Viceroy were completley destroyed. Next, they went to Japan in the feudal era where Naraku was slowly losing power. All of the Shikon Jewels were being destroyed and slowly his minions were fading away. Kagome was coughing up blood, Shippo faded, Miroku loses his Wind Tunnell and Sango dies. Then, the gang went to the universe where Blue's Clues appears in. Periwinkle almost chokes, Joe is almost fading away, the Thinking Chair was on fire and soon the house was burning down. The gang had to Bloo Skidoo all the way to the next world. The Land of Ooo was next. The Candy Kingdom were being eaten alive by the mutant soldiers and Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess were killed dead. Fire erose everywhere and The Lich and Hunson Abadeer came and they both said that they are working for Mike Teavee. Then they went to the next universe. PaRappatown was suffering a crucial fate. PJ Berri is burning on fire, Katy Kat is crying on the floor, Chop Chop Master Onion's dojo was breaking down and Sunny Funny was almost dying. PaRappa cried and before she said her final words, they go to the last dimension. The last universe was at the Warner Brothers Studios. Mike Teavee is heading there because it was where the earliest cartoons created and if it was destroyed. They meet up with Koko the Clown, one of the earliest cartoons, who help defeat Mike Teavee. Nickelodeon Karai breaks out of the control, and so, they used their might to get rid of Mike Teavee, Ch'rell, Nickelodeon Shredder, Hunson Abadeer and The Lich into the world of no return; aka the Forbidden Sea. The 1987 Shredder and Krang go to their own world to invent a Giggle Ray; along with the Turtles, Randy Cunningham, InuYasha, Steve, Blue and Finn go to their respectful worlds. PaRappa goes as well and The Warner Siblings have found the first issue of TMNT and they wonder if the book will sell and the episode ends. Cast *Rob Paulsen - Yakko Warner, 1987 Raphael, 2012 Donatello *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner *Tress MacNelilie - Dot Warner *Jordan Fry - Mike Teavee *Richard Ian Cox - InuYasha *Steve Burns - Himself *Traci Paige Johnson - Blue *Ben Schwartz - Randy Cunningham *Dred Foxx - PaRappa the Rapper *Jeremy Shada - Finn the Human *Townsend Coleman - 1987 Michaelangelo *Cam Clarke - 1987 Leonardo, Rocksteady *Barry Gordon - 1987 Donatello, Bebop *Peter Renaday - 1987 Splinter *Renae Jacobs - 1987 April O'Neil *Pat Fraley - 1987 Casey Jones, 1987 Krang *James Avery - 1987 Shredder *Scottie Ray - Utron Shredder/Ch'rell *Karen Neil - 2003 Karai *Jason Biggs - 2012 Leonardo *Sean Astin - 2012 Raphael *Greg Cipes - 2012 Michaelangelo *Kelly Hu - 2012 Karai *Mae Whitman - 2012 April O'Neil *Hoon Lee - 2012 Splinter *Kevin Michael Richardson - 2012 Shredder, Wilheim Viceroy III *John DiMaggio - Hannibal McFist *Jessica DiCicanno - Flame Princess *Hynden Walch - Princess Bubblegum *Nolan North - 2012 Krang *Armstead Chrisitan - PJ Berri *Kenya - Sunny Funny *Ryu Watabe - Chop Chop Master Onion, Joe Chin *Ron Pearlan - The Lich *Martin Olson - Hunson Abadeer *Kirby Morrow - Miroku *Kelly Sheridan - Sango *Moneca Stori - Kagome Higurashi *Sam Vincent - Edd *Matt Hill - Ed *Tony Sampson - Eddy Trivia *This is a parody of the movie Turtles Forever. Unlike the voice, the original actors reprise their roles. *This is the first appearance of the Nickelodeon variant of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *This is the first time that someone other than the Turtles has defeated Ch'rell. This is the first time all of the Shredders have been defeated; 2012, 2003 and 1987. *The 2003 and Mirage Turtles would originally make their appearance but they were replaced with the Nickelodeon variants.